Maybe: The 125th Annual Hunger Games
by Foxfaceisthebest
Summary: "Every 25 years they decide that killing children isn't enough for them. That they need to kill them uniquely." The 5th Quarter Quell is here. What's the sickening twist they've added this time? SYOT, OPEN! Drown me in PMs! Rated T because it's the Hunger Games. I do not own the Hunger Games, because my name is not Suzanne Collins.
1. Quarter Quell Announcement

_The Quarter Quell._

Just amazing. Every 25 years they decide that killing children isn't enough for them. They need to kill children _uniquely_.

Sick.

Plain sick.

It's the fifth one. 125th Games. I'm surprised the Capitol hasn't gotten bored yet. Hopefully they never do.

Who knows what they'd do to us for entertainment?

I focus on the screen. President Snow comes onto the stage.

I'm starting to think that dude's immortal.

He reads off all the Quarter Quells. The first one where the Districts voted who went in. The second one where they sent twice as many. The third one where they sent the victors in. The fourth, the most recent, where only siblings were reaped.

"For the 125th Annual Hunger Games," He starts, tearing off the envelope. "To show that we are fair, there will be 24 tributes. Where these tributes or from and their gender is randomized. May the odds be ever in your favor!"

How are they going to do that?

**Hello, everybody! I've decided to discontinue my other SYOT (read the Author's Note on that one if you'd like more information), and I'll finish this one. I promise. Unless I die. In which case, I don't promise. Anyways, I'll touch on the whole randomization thing in the next chapter. Currently, though, I'm not accepting tributes.**

**May the odds be ever in your favor,**

**Foxfaceisthebest**


	2. Drawing

It was mandatory television viewing.

They put 100 of each into a big bowl: 100 District 1 Males, 100 District 1 Females.

100 District 3 Females. Perhaps none of ours will be chosen.

President Snow was to perform the honor.

"Hello Panem!" President Snow addressed us. He was smiling. There was not a hint of pity on his face. "We are to see which District and gender the tributes will be of!"

The crowd clapped. The Capitol. They must be having a great time.

Oh, whatever. Let's hope there's at least no extra District 3 Females.

"District 2 Female!"

That's the first one he draws.

We've already got Careers in the mix.

Maybe it will all be Careers. Maybe none of us outlying districts will have to enter.

"District 5 Male!"

Or maybe not.

He drew every name, unfolded every slip of paper.

But the District 3 Female never came.

Eventually, he drew the last slip.

"District 1 Female!"

Another District 1 Female. Three of them.

There was a District 3 Male, though. I don't want to think about who that will be.

**Hello!**

**I know I'm updating this every two seconds, but I don't really have much to do. SO….**

**Anyways, I'll post the entire list of tributes on my profile in just a second here… but, yeah. I'll open it up once I post this, and it's a first-come-first-serve thing (unless your tribute is a complete mess, or a Gary-Stu/Mary-Sue). Anyways, I'll post the tribute form and guidelines on my profile.**

**May the odds be ever in your favor,**

**Foxfaceisthebest**


	3. Silk Von Dame, D1F

**Onyx St. Claire**

Silk was one of the deadliest trainees I've ever had.

She was a vicious predator, competitive, too. Even us coaches were a bit scared of her, as she could easily kill us with a crossbow or a spear.

We called her "Viper", because of her fierce personality. Even when she had just started, at the young age of nine, she had the same spark within her, making her victor-material.

When she was 12, her parents decided to train her full-time at the Academy, even dropping out of normal school.

You wouldn't expect this attitude from such a pretty girl. Tall, skinny, blonde, blue eyes, some of the fairest skin I've ever seen.

The only thing about her appearance which hints at her personality is her tattoo, that of snake, up her right arm.

That's enough about who she is. I'd love to recount the first time I met her, so here it is:

When Viper was nine, her parents came to us, thinking she was Academy-material. They told me that she loved watching the Hunger Games, laughing every time a tribute died.

I told them to bring her to me.

So they did.

"Hello, Silk, how do you feel about maybe training for the Hunger Games?" I asked.

She smiled. It was an evil grin, I can say that much. "I'd love it," She said, laughing. "I'd love it."

So, we signed her up. She had potential, plenty of it.

Once she became a full-time trainee, especially, you could see that she wanted to win. It wasn't just a want, actually, it was a _need_. If she wasn't first in everything, she'd fight for it, even breaking a boy's leg once because of her temper.

"Viper, we need you to control your temper a bit more," We had tried to convince her, even getting her parents involved.

"Maybe you need a bit more of it," She said. "Maybe you need to get mad sometimes, coach. Have you ever thought of that?"

She never listened to us. Never listened to anybody. Which just made her even deadlier.

**Isabelle Prince**

I trained at the Academy more for fun than for actually competing in the Hunger Games.

There were always people better at it than me. I was more middle-of-the-pack, and stayed with friends of my skill level.

But I'm not writing this to talk about me.

It's to talk about Silk Von Dame.

Everybody was scared of Silk Von Dame. We'd make a path for her and do everything she told us to do like obedient children.

She was perfect with crossbows and spears, hitting the target every time.

At first she'd seem like a perfect tribute, but I tell you, that girl's got a really bad temper.

So, you see, there's this one boy in my friend group. His name's Ace. He's a bit better than me in terms of skill level, but still middle-of-the-pack.

Anyways, we were doing one of these fun competition days. We were doing sword-fighting, and Ace somehow beat Silk.

_SPOILER ALERT: Silk doesn't like when people beat her!_

Afterwards, while I was talking to Ace, she, out of the blue, grabbed him by the leg and twisted it, yelling at him about how she was better!

_Excuse you, child, you DON'T DO THAT._

The coaches, also scared of Silk, didn't punish her. In fact, her parents didn't do anything, which means that they're probably scared of her, and if your parents are scared of you, I'm pretty sure _everybody _is scared of you.

Oh, well. I guess I don't know how it feels like. I'm about the least intimidating person on the planet.

Or maybe that's just because I know Silk Von Dame.

**Glamour Von Dame**

I guess you'd probably like a backstory on this girl.

My wife, Glitz, and I lived in the Capitol for a while. There, Silk was well-loved by everybody; nobody could get enough of her. She was a sweet, beautiful little girl.

Then, we moved to District 1, which is a truly beautiful district. Beautiful scenery, much better than the rustling and bustling of the Capitol.

Back to Silk.

As she grew older, she grew more beautiful on the outside, yet the inside became much uglier.

She was no longer a sweet little girl; she had a temper. I guess you could blame it partly on Glitz, spoiling her rotten. She thought of herself as a queen, and everybody else just her mere servants.

That's when people no longer admired her. They became fearful of her.

We signed her up for the Academy. I won't go into too much detail, because you've probably already heard so much from her coach and her classmate about it, but she was amazing at it. She hit every target, dead in the center.

I've never known what's really on the inside, though. I guess we might never know.

**Hello! How has your day been? **

**Anyways, what do you think about this? I decided to introduce this tribute through others' perspectives, just so you got the shell of them. I love when tributes surprise me, so I decided not to go too deep into who this tribute was inside. But I don't know. Tell me what you think!**

**So... what are your impressions on Silk so far? How long do you think she will make it? How long do you want her to make it? Any early predictions on what will happen with her?**

**May the odds be ever in your favor,**

**Foxfaceisthebest**


End file.
